Mental Ward
by BananaWombat221
Summary: *sorry if anyone has done anything similar* AU: A series of oneshots detailing the lives of the many inhabitants of Olympus Teen Mental Ward, told through the eyes of Annabeth Chase, an OCD patient.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry if anything in here is offensive, I've never written a story like this before.**_

There are three kinds of people on this mental ward.

There are the Minimals. The ones that were put in here for stuff they did, rather than what they are. The majority of the patients are Minimals. We're mostly in here because our parents think we need our heads looking at.

There are the Middles - ADHD, depression, kleptomaniacs, bipolars, OCD, antisocial personality disorder, compulsive liars. That sort of thing.

Then you have the Maximums. Dissociative Identity Disorder, psychopathic tendencies, and schizophrenia. These are rare.

Most of us have some double-ups, which is a nickname we give to people with two or more disorders. I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm regarded as a Minimal. I'm kind of OCD, but the reason I was put in here was arson. In short? I set fire to my dad's car.

Why? Because I wanted attention. Simple as that.

My best friends are Thalia and Jason - brother and sister - and Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Rachel, Travis, Connor, and I'm basically friends with almost everyone. But the one I feel a certain soft spot for is Percy.

Because I'm OCD, I'm going to organize why we're here and what disorders we have.

Thalia is a Middle. She's got Antisocial Personality Disorder, which means she lacks empathy and is quite shameless, but the actual reason she was dumped here was because she kept spray-painting rude stuff on her dad's sports car.

Jason is a Middle as well. Bipolar, although you wouldn't know it at first - he's one of the most reliable people I know.

Piper is a Middle. She's a compulsive liar.

Hazel is a Middle, with Dependent Personality Disorder. She is naive, trusting, but hates being without her best friend and sort-of boyfriend, Frank. She gets anxious, short of breath, and needs someone she knows to rely on.

Leo is a Middle double-up. Severely ADHD, a kleptomaniac and likes lying, although I wouldn't say compulsive.

Frank is a Middle - depressed. But Hazel makes him happier.

Rachel is one of the only Maximums, with Dissociative Identity Disorder. She has a total of six identities including herself as Rachel - Ollie, a sweet little boy who likes toy trucks and sweets, Manny, a gruff, antisocial guy, Maisie, a kind, compassionate girl, Sorcha, an aggressive antisocial girl, and Predator, a girl who she rarely lets out. Predator is manipulative, likes stealing and lying, and likes the colours black and red. But Rachel lets out her personalities through art. Each one creates different things and they sit, loud and proud and the best damn things this ward had ever produced, along the walls of the art room and the hospital, and her sculptures are regularly installed in random hallways around the place.

Travis and Connor are twin Middle kleptomaniacs, and Travis is a bit of a compulsive liar as well.

I really hate Octavian, a Minimal. He's very pessimistic, and was sent here for joyriding and shoplifting. He's also very arrogant.

Nico is a Maximum, with psychopathic tendencies. He has a fascination with death ever since his sister died. He likes to prick his fingers to see the blood, and was sent here after he almost killed his Algebra teacher. Really, he should be regarded as dangerous, but we help calm him down.

Calypso is a Minimal, although she has since acquired depression. She's actually a nice kid once you get to know her, and very beautiful.

The most severe Maximum is Percy, the only schizophrenic this ward has seen in years. We all love Percy, because he's a sweet, selfless, loyal guy - but he hears voices, occasionally hallucinates, and draws strange pictures of people called 'Davy', 'Cedar 7', 'Cosette', 'Nina', 'Kraig' and 'Forty-One'. He also writes their names down, tells them to shut up, or even yells at nothing. It can get scary, and he's the only one here to ever be put in a straitjacket because of an incident with a lunch tray, a butter knife, and a lot of shouting. But he's a really good artist, like Rachel, although his drawings of the 'people' are rather crude and scribbly.

There. That shall be enough for today. I will add in when I deem necessary.

**_Lemme know, lemme know, lemme know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had an episode today, and it was all Thalia's fault.

Thalia went stomping up to Rachel, who was in her Ollie personality, in the canteen. Thalia was practically steaming at the ears. "Where is it?" she screamed right in Rachel's face.

The minders looked up.

"Where's what?" Rachel/Ollie asked, shrinking back, her voice quiet.

"My silver marker," Thalia growled. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it," Rachel/Ollie whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, you did, because all the kleptos were in therapy today," Thalia hissed. "And the only other person who likes stealing in this goddamn place is your buddy Predator."

I suck in a breath. Percy and Nico look up from where they sit opposite me. Percy's eyes are intense.

Rachel/Ollie looked terrified. "I don't have it," she sniffled. "I don't have it!"  
Thalia suddenly grabbed Rachel/Ollie's collar.

The minders stood up. So did Jason, making Piper's head fall from his shoulder, the blond's chair screeching.

"Thalia, enough," one of the minders said soothingly.

"No!" Thalia barked. "Where is it? You know how special that marker is. My aunt Artemis gave it to me. COME OUT, PREDATOR. TELL ME WHERE IT IS."

"Thalia," the minder said, now warningly.

But it was too late. Rachel suddenly straightened up, eyes flashing. Percy shifted, uncomfortable, whispering something to the non-existent Nina.

"Push off, b*tch, and pick on someone who cares," Rachel/Predator snarls.

Thalia turns deep purple and punches Rachel/Predator right across the face.

The minders have had enough. They seize Thalia and drag her away as Jason - who's big and strong - grabs Rachel/Predator. Thalia struggles, howling and kicking and screaming like there's no tomorrow. I know that she's going to be put in her room until she calms down.

Another minder takes over from Jason and talks quietly to Rachel/Predator, who's eyes are now downcast and sullen.

"Ollie?" the minder is saying. "Ollie, can you tell me if Predator took the Thalia's special marker pen?"

Rachel's demeanor changes, and Ollie comes out.

She nods, her thumb popped in her mouth, eyes big and innocent.

"Predator took it, not me," Rachel/Ollie says, so quiet you have to strain to hear it.

"Can you show me where Predator put it, so I can give it back to Thalia so she won't be so angry?" the minder asks gently.

"Yes," Rachel/Ollie lisps, takes the minder's hand like a small child, and leads them away.

"All that over a silver marker," Piper remarks.

"Yeah, well, Aunt Artemis gave it to her," Jason says, sitting down again. "And she adores Artemis."

"Yeah, but it's a pen," Percy says quietly.

"Last gift she got before she was put in here," Jason replies. "And the only one since."

"Ah," I nod, and life goes on.


End file.
